The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a rose with blush pink buds, which gradually open to reveal large, many-petalled blooms, which are predominately creamy-white, but delicately brushed with pink, with a Myrrh fragrance, and having a long vase life as a cut rose, produced on strong upright stems, which are suitable for year round cut-flower production under standard greenhouse conditions.